We Are Superheroes
by neldluva
Summary: The continuing adventures of Flamethrower and the Blind Bandit. Our dashing heroes encounter yet another devilish criminal on the streets of Ba Sing Se, but she turns out to be more trouble than she's worth. Avatar meets superhero-verse.


Title: We Are Superheroes

Author: Neldluva

Fandom: Avatar meets Marvel/Dr. Horrible/DC (sort of)

Rating: PG13 (for now)

Warnings: language, mishmashing and probably mutilating comic book/superhero tropes

Disclaimer: Despite the AU nature of this story, the characters still aren't mine. Damn.

Summary: The continuing adventures of Flamethrower and the Blind Bandit. Our dashing heroes encounter yet another devilish criminal on the streets of Ba Sing Se, but she turns out to be more trouble than she's worth. Continues where chapter 4 of "Many Faces of Zuko" leaves off.

* * *

Flamethrower and the Blind Bandit had nearly reached their headquarters again when they heard a disturbance in a nearby store. Well, specifically, the Blind Bandit heard it, going stock-still and focused as she felt out the burglar with her feet.

"In there," she said, pointing at a jewelry store. "She's pretty light on her feet … we'll have to be careful."

Flamethrower nodded, looking around for the entry the thief had used. There was a door standing slightly ajar in the adjacent alleyway, and he inched in, keeping quiet. The Blind Bandit stayed close behind him, her hand resting lightly on his belt to keep track of him.

It took a few moments before he could find the thief, dressed as she was in black. She was bent over a jewelry case, picking out strands of diamonds and rubies and tucking them away. He watched her with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out how tough she'd be to take down.

"Hey you!" the Blind Bandit said, stepping out from behind him. She clearly did not feel the need to wait and plan before acting, and he cursed silently to have their cover blown. "Put those back, and we might not have to hurt you."

Flamethrower heard the knives but didn't see them until they struck the wall of earth the Blind Bandit had called up. His partner was shaken, he could see, caught off-guard by the speed with which the thief had acted. Flamethrower threw a few controlled bursts of fire at the thief and saw just a glimpse of pale skin and smoldering eyes before she darted away like a shadow.

"Hey!" he shouted, chasing after her without pausing to wait for the Blind Bandit. "Come back here and give back what you stole!"

He had to duck quickly to avoid the knives she threw back, feeling the wind as they passed him far too close for comfort. It slowed him for a moment, but he continued chasing her down the dark and twisting alleyways of the city. He didn't catch up to her until they ran into an unexpected dead end. She attempted to scramble up a fire escape, but he caught at her ankle and pulled her down, slamming her against the wall of the building and trying to catch his breath enough to ask her a question.

She was stunned for a moment, but she quickly recovered, kicking and squirming like an eel in attempt to escape. He was hard-pressed to hold her steady without damaging anything.

"Stop … wait … just let me … ow!" He flinched and knocked her against the wall again, nursing his injured shin.

She glared at him, piercing golden eyes above the mask she wore covering her mouth and nose. "Let me go," she said in a low voice. "I could kill you."

"I could kill you too," he pointed out, glaring back and kindling a flame in his hand. "Hand over the jewels."

"No."

"Come along quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

"Was 'no' somehow unclear?" She snorted and looked away. "You bending types, always shoving your weight around without caring what you're shoving us into."

Flamethrower frowned, now a little confused. "I just want the jewels…"

"Fuck you."

His frown deepened, and he started patting her down with his free hand, feeling for the jewels. She stiffened and pulled away, as much as she could with her back flat against the wall.

"I'll call rape," she whispered darkly.

He removed his hands, startled. "I … I wasn't … I'm sorry…"

The corners of her eyes crinkled a little, so she might have been smiling under her mask. "You're cute when you're flustered."

Flamethrower blinked, trying to figure out where the conversation had gone. He put up no resistance as she switched their positions and pressed him against the wall, just blinking at her in surprise. She put a hand over his eyes and pulled her mask down, kissing him lightly. He gasped, flames dancing along his fingers. Her lips were smooth, warm, gentle, and the kiss turned his spine to butter. He kissed her back slowly, still figuring out what to do.

"Flamethrower!"

The thief pulled away at the Blind Bandit's cry, tugging her mask up, and was gone before either of them could do anything more. Flamethrower blinked and watched her go, still gaping a little. He looked down at the card she had pressed into his hands, printed only with a scorpion.

"What was _that_?" the Blind Bandit asked, her voice edging on shrill. "Were … were you … you _idiot_!"

"Ow," Flamethrower grumbled, rubbing his arm where she had punched it. "I wasn't doing anything, she … she pressed me up there…"

"So you set her on _fire_, dumbass," she said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at him. "Thanks to you and your hormones, she escaped. Great work."

He flushed angrily and frowned back, though she couldn't see. "Well, why didn't you help me chase her down?"

"I did. Your legs are longer, I couldn't keep up." The Blind Bandit sighed, exasperated, and grabbed his hand to pull him home. "Let's just go."

Flamethrower stayed silent the entire way back to the tea shop, fingering the card tucked safely in his pocket. He barely heard his partner complaining loudly about "boys … thinking with their _other_ brains … and we don't even know who she _is_…" He knew who she was, and he had a feeling he could find her again. What he couldn't pin down was _why_ he wanted to find her again. Of course he just wanted to recover the stolen jewels and bring a criminal to justice … right?

"You two look tired," Flamethrower's uncle Iroh said when they walked in, already pouring two cups of fresh green tea. "Some tea will be nice and soothing before bed."

"No thanks, Uncle," Flamethrower said, drawing off his mask as he retreated back to his room. "I think I'm too tired for tea tonight." He shut the door firmly behind him.

"Hmm," Iroh commented quietly. "What's bothering him?"

"Just some girl," the Blind Bandit grumbled, accepting her cup of tea. "A stupid thief who cornered him, kissed him, and made off with a fortune in diamonds." She blew her bangs out of her eyes, a disapproving look on her face.

"Ah," Iroh said with a knowing smile. "Well. Hopefully you don't run into her again, then."

"I hope we do," she said, pounding one fist into the opposite palm. "I'll show her what happens to people who mess with my partner."


End file.
